No más príncipes azules
by Bloopercarro
Summary: Una chica llora en los baños. ¿Por qué el motivo del llanto? Porque Celine Booth, desde muy pequeña, creía en los príncipes azules. Pero hay un pelirrojo al que no le gustan las lágrimas, y va a hacer todo lo posible por impedir que salgan. ¡Primer fanfic!


En uno de los fríos baños de chicas del segundo piso, lejos de miradas curiosas y burlonas, se encontraba sentada una chica. Ésta había faltado a varias clases, para no encontrarse con sus anteriormente llamadas amigas. Esas chicas habían conseguido que la joven se escondiera en el territorio del fantasma Myrtle y empezara a llorar.

¿Por qué el motivo del llanto? Porque Celine Booth, desde muy pequeña, creía en los príncipes azules.

Rubios de ojos azules, con sonrisas perfectas, delgados, educados, valientes y temerarios; que aparecen en tu vida sin avisar y hacen que te enamores de ellos con locura.

Y contárselo a Zabini, Rowle y Dippet no fue un acierto por su parte. Pensaba que sus amigas la comprenderían, pero lo único que hicieron fue reírse en su cara y contárselo a otras chicas para que también se mofaran. Porque, según ellas, a sus bien entrados dieciseis años no podía ser tan inmadura ni soñar con cuentos de hadas.

Rememoraba la vergüenza que le habían hecho pasar sus ex-amigas, cuando escuchó el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse. Alguien había entrado en el baño.

-¿Hola? –preguntó una voz masculina.

Celine, turbada por la aparición de un chico que podría descubrirla llorando, no respondió, con la esperanza de que al final el joven se marchara.

Pero si la Slytherin hubiera sabido cómo era aquel joven de cabezota, no se habría ni planteado esa posibilidad.

Al poco de haber escuchar la voz de chico, la puerta del baño donde se escondía la joven se abrió, mostrando a un chico pelirrojo, alto y con pecas que la miraba con curiosidad.

-Sabía que la brillante Booth no podía faltar a clase así por las buenas –sonrió el chico.

-¿Weasley? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba? –preguntó Celine enjugándose las lágrimas.

-Bueno... –el joven pecoso dudó un momento.- Te oí llorar desde la puerta y pensé que necesitabas compañía.

-Te equivocas, Weasley –la chica bajó la cabeza.- Lárgate.

-Vamos, Celine –la simple mención de su nombre de pila de labios del pelirrojo hizo que volviera a levantar la cabeza.- No me digas que quieres pasarte el día aquí sola llorando.

-Lo prefiero a... –¿ir a clase? Era una de las chicas más brillantes de su promoción, no podía decir eso.- a... ver a los demás.

-¿Porque se van a burlar de ti por creer en príncipes rubios de ojos azules? –rió Weasley.

-¿C-cómo lo sabes? –preguntó a su vez Celine, mientras notaba que los colores se le subían a las mejillas.

-Me temo que lo saben todos –afirmó el pelirrojo con una amarga sonrisa.

-Oh, Merlín –las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de la joven.

-Eh, eh, no. Te lo prohíbo. Nadie empieza a llorar en presencia de Fred Weasley. –dijo el chico alarmado; y antes de que las pequeñas gotas salieran de los ojos de la chica, ya le había agarrado de la mano y la medio arrastraba para fuera.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del baño, uno tirando de la otra, mientras unas chicas de Ravenclaw miraban ceñudas a Fred por salir de un cuarto exclusivamente de chicas; y se dirigieron a los jardines de Hogwarts.

Ese día hacía sol y una brisa muy agradable, y como también era sábado y habían acabado ya las clases, muchos alumnos aprovecharon para salir y dar un paseo o bañar los pies en el lago.

-Oh, por Merlín, ¿ya terminaron las clases? –preguntó desconcertada la chica por primera vez en todo el trayecto, mirando en derredor.- ¿A dónde vamos, por cierto?

-A volar –sonrió el pelirrojo, parándose detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid.- Espera aquí un momento –y antes de que Celine pudiera preguntarle nada, Fred desapareció por una puerta trasera de la cabaña.

La muchacha, después de un buen rato y al ver que Weasley no aparecía, se empezó a cabrear, y estaba ya volviendo al castillo, pensando que tal vez él la había dejado allí para después burlarse a ella. Pero antes de que la joven pudiera salir de la sombra de los árboles, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Te vas a perder justo ahora la diversión?

Celine se dio la vuelta y allí estaba Fred al lado... al lado... ¡de un hipogrifo! ¿Acaso pensaba el pelirrojo que ella se montaría en ese monstruo?

-¡Weasley! ¿Qué haces con ese bicho? ¡Es de Hagrid! –gritó la chica.

-¡Shhh! No grites, mujer. Hagrid me lo ha dejado a cambio de un favorcillo –sonrió con maldad-. Y no es un bicho, se llama Lightning.

Entonces, el chico se inclinó al lado del hipogrifo y éste un momento después le imitó, para que pudiera montar.

-¿No vienes? –preguntó el chico con una sonrisa, ya subido en el enorme animal.

La rubia no pudo menos que sonreír.

Cuando se hubo montado la chica, emprendieron el vuelo. Al principio fue tal el vértigo que sintió ganas de vomitar, pero supuso que no le gustaría a Fred que ella tiñera la espalda de su capa del color de Slytherin. Así que se aguantó las ganas y vio como ascendían, y pasaban por debajo del puente y alrededor de las torres de Hogwarts.

Mientras sentía como la brisa acariciaba su cara, notaba todas las miradas de los alumnos clavadas en ellos, pero sobre todo la de McGonagall, que se asomó la ventana de su despacho en el momento en que ellos pasaban por delante; y empezó a llamarles la atención.

-¡Frederick Weasley y Celine Booth, a mi despacho, ahora mismo!

-¿Puede venir Lightning también? –se mofó Fred, antes de emprender la vuelta a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Media hora después, y ya en el despacho de la directora McGonagall, los dos chicos recibieron el castigo de limpiar de arriba a abajo la sala de trofeos, y 25 puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin, además de una buena regañina.

Y claro, Celine, por muy bien que se lo hubiera pasado, se enfadó con Fred. Además de que el pelirrojo acababa de someterla al primer castigo de su vida, sus compañeros de casa se burlarían de ella por dos cosas: los príncipes azules y el paseo en hipogrifo con un Gryffindor. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pensar estupideces y aceptar las de los demás? Porque si no hubiera sido tan tonta como para seguir a Weasley en su paseíto, seguiría teniendo un expediente perfecto.

Aunque había que admitir que también seguiría teniendo la moral baja, pero era Celine, y nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Ahora a enfrentarse a los demás –pensó la joven mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, directa a las mazmorras.

Cuando llegó a la sala común de Slytherin después de despedirse bruscamente de un sonriente Fred Weasley, no obtuvo otra cosa que el silencio y las curiosas y burlescas miradas de sus compañeros.

Celine lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar la cabeza e irse casi al galope a su dormitorio, pero antes de abrir la puerta de éste, uno de sus temores se vio cumplido.

-¡Eh, Booth!, ¿qué tal el paseo en unicornio con tu príncipe azul? Ya sabes, el que te rescató del castillo –preguntó con tono burlesco una voz que Celine reconoció como la de Zabini, mientras acto seguido todo el mundo estallaba en risas.

-¡Espera, que ella quiere a un príncipe azul: rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa perfecta! –la siguió Rowle, a la que le dieron la razón rápidamente.

-¡Y no te olvides lo de educado, valiente y temerario! –terminó Dippet.

Celine se sonrojó hasta las orejas y las lágrimas le anegaron los ojos. Pero eso sus compañeros no lo vieron, ya que la chica entró a la velocidad de la luz en su cuarto y rápidamente se tumbó en su cama.

Le dieron unas ganas terribles de llorar, pero se aguantó las lágrimas. Porque justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que los comentarios de sus ex-amigas no tenían sentido.

Ya no quería un príncipe azul.

Porque ellos son rubios.


End file.
